


After Hours

by monroesherlock



Series: Anon Works [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroesherlock/pseuds/monroesherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff would be lying if he said he hadn’t immediately noticed the new Deputy with the brilliant green eyes and perky little ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

The Sheriff would be lying if he said he hadn’t immediately noticed the new Deputy with the brilliant green eyes and perky little ass. Deputy Parrish captured his attention and held on like a vice. He was smart, wickedly so, and kept a cool head under fire.

He'll even admit that he sometimes "misplaces" Parrish's chair just so the boy has to lean over his desk and the Sherrif gets the perfect view from his office. Parrish would chew on the end of his pen, a look of exasperation on his pretty face.

Sometimes he'll touch him. Not inappropriately of course, just a hand on his shoulder or a pat on the back. He'll even ruffle his hair if the situation calls for it. At times his hand will linger and he’ll watch Parrish's eyes slip shut. They boy would bite his lip, a flush rising in his cheeks and the Sheriff knows he's won.

It all comes to a head late one night. They're the last two in the station, the other offices still being cleaned up after the Oni attacks, when Parrish slips into his office. The Sheriff hears the door click shut, the lock sliding into place.

He raises an eyebrow. "Any particular reason you felt the need to lock the door, Deputy?"

Parrish smirks. "I see the way you look at me, Sir."

The Sheriff pushes back from his desk, his thighs splayed open. "And how is that?"

Parrish bites his lip. "Like you want to eat me, Sir." He smiles coyly. He steps around the Sheriff's desk and leans in close. "If you ask me nicely, I might just let you."

The Sheriff almost laughs. The poor kid actually thought he was the one in control.

"Oh really?" He hooks his index finger into the Deputy's belt loop and yanks him forward shoving him face down over his desk, hand in the center of his back. “Damn, you’ve got a mouth on you and as pretty as it is, I’m afraid I can’t tolerate insubordination, Deputy.”

Parrish groans sinfully, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. “Guess you’re just going to have to punish me, Sir.”

Sheriff Stilinski bites back a moan. He’s really lucked with this one. He reaches around and unzips the front of Parrish’s pants and yanks them down, plain grey boxers and all, revealing the younger man’s lily white rump.

He palms the pale flesh, pulling his cheeks apart to expose his puckered hole. He whistles loudly. “What am I going to do with such a tight hole, Deputy?” He delivers a light smack to the left cheek and Parrish shudders. “Come on now, you can do better than that.” He smacks Parrish’s ass again, harder this time. The once pale flesh is now a rosy red and Parrish lurches forward, trying to grind his hard dick against something.

“I’m sorry, did you want something?” The Sheriff spanks him again, his fingers ghosting over the tight hole. “You’re gonna have to ask for it, Deputy. How can I know if you don’t ask?”

“God, you’re a bastard, Sir.” Parrish moans pushing his ass back into the Sheriff’s waiting hands. Stilinski chuckles and swats him again.

“Look at you, practically begging for it.” He reaches around Parrish’s waist and pulls open a drawer.

“Keeping lube in your office, Sir? That’s presumptuous, don’t you think?”

“Not at all. You’re here aren’t you.” The Sheriff pops off the cap and squeezes a liberal amount directly onto Parrish’s quivering opening.

“Shit! That’s cold!” The boy hisses.

“I would’ve warmed it up for you if you knew how to behave.” The Sheriff tsks. He drags his fingertip through the lubricant, circling and petting the little ring of muscle before popping the tip in. Parrish lets out a low moan and bites down on his wrist.

“Look at your greedy little hole sucking me in like that. Who would’ve thought?” The Sheriff pumps his finger in and out, enjoying the tight warmth. After a few minutes, he adds a second, crooking them inside. Parrish nearly jolts off the desk. “You may have a face like an angel but I think I know what you really are.” The Sheriff leans down, his lips ghosting over the boy’s ear. “You’re a whore.”

Parrish shudders against him, his knees buckling beneath him.

“God! Fuck me. Fuck me please. I’m fucking ready, okay!” He moans.

“Don’t rush me.” Stilinski strokes his inner walls searching-

“FUCK!” Parrish yelps.

“There it is.” The Sheriff smirks and brushes up against his prostate again.

“God, there! Do it again!”

“Calm down,” He pulls his fingers free with a wet squelching sound and undoes his fly. “Hold yourself open.” He says. Parrish groans and reaches around to spread his cheeks.

“Fuck me.” He breathes raggedly.

Stilinski can’t wait any longer. He presses forward, the thick head of his cock brushing up against Parrish’s entrance.

“You still sure you want this?” He asks one last time.

“Just shut up and fuck me, Sir.”

John thrust forward, the head of his cock breaching the ring of muscle. He groans. Parrish clenches around him, his breath coming in thick pants.

“Easy, son. You have to open up around me. Gotta let me in.” He inches forward and watches as Parrish takes his entire cock until he's flush up against the younger man’s back.

Parrish gasps for breath, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

"I'm okay. Do it. Please. Please." He whispers.

The Sheriff sets a brutal pace, his balls slapping against the boy’s ass with every hard thrust. Parrish is a mess beneath him, his cock dripping precum onto the floor.

“I hope you know you’re licking that up when I’m done with you.” Stilinski grunts. He reaches around and wraps his fingers tight around Parrish’s cock, giving it a rough tug. Parrish nearly screams.

“Come on, you’ve been begging for this since they day you got here.” Stilinski pulls and twist the boy’s dick, jerking him towards his peak.

“guh-guh-fuck!” Parrish yelps, his dick pulsing. Long white ropes of come shoot onto the floor beneath them and Parrish goes slack. The Sheriff fucks him through his orgasm, never letting up. He feels the pressure building and pulls out, watching his cock spurt out his come, thick and white all over the Deputy’s rosy red ass. He jerks his cock, getting the last of and palms the boy’s cheeks, rubbing his come in. Parrish moans at the sensation.

“I knew you’d be a kinky bastard but damn, Sir.” The Sheriff rubs his softening cock up and down the crack of Parrish’s ass, swirling his come around.

"Watch your mouth, Deputy.  You dont want to have to repeat this lesson do you?"

Parrish smirks. "Oh I hope you've got more tricks than that, Sir."

John grabs the back of the collar of his shirt and tugs the Deputy up into a standing position.

“Don’t test me, kid.” He says. “Now get down on your knees and clean up your mess.”

Parrish just continues to smirk.

“Yes, Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> [Just made a new Tumblr. Come hang out with me? Drop me prompt!](http://bitesnhowls.tumblr.com/)


End file.
